Meant To Live
by Sparckadellic
Summary: It’s been a hundred years since Bella was changed. She and Edward aren't together anymore. Now she has to face him for the first time since the break up. She has a new mate. This could all be avoided if the Volturi didn't have power issues.
1. Intro

It's been a hundred years since Bella was changed

It's been a hundred years since Bella was changed. (It follows the lines of breaking dawn). Nessie moved out of the house about 90 years ago when Jacob died in a fight the werewolves and Cullens got in with another coven. She went to live with the amazons in order to find some of the other half vampires. Alice and Jasper broke up about 80 years ago because Alice saw the future and knew they would both find someone new that they loved more. Alice just would not say who. 50 years ago, Bella ended it with Edward because she fell for a vampire named Josh who was living with the Denali's. Alice fell for Edward, not that he knew that. Bella left when she and Edward broke up. Alice went with her and they formed their own coven. The coven has seven members. Bella, Josh, Alice, and two vampires, named Justin and Lily, were the main members. Justin had fallen for a human and she'd gotten pregnant with twins. She'd had the twins and then He'd changed her. That was how Lily joined and she brought with her Amber and Christina. The Volturi have a problem with so many big covens getting along. They will take action. What will happen when Bella's coven goes to stay with the Cullens? What if all the old group of vampires came back? What if the new werewolves have to get involved? Will the Volturi finally meet their match in the vegetarians? Four covens of Vegetarians, some old friends and the new werewolves? The Denalis have 6 members. The Cullens have seven members. Bella's coven is seven. Then of course there is Nessie's coven. It has 4 vegetarians and the three amazons.


	2. Alice had a vision

**Here you go. It will always switch perspectives. I just thought it would be interesting to start with my own characters.**

Rebecca's POV

I'm Becca Hale, Jasper's mate. We've been together for about 2 months. He changed me about 1 month ago. We just moved to Forks, Washington last week. The rest of the family seems really weird about moving here. Apparently they used to live here about 100 years ago.

Jasper and I were sitting in the living room when the door opened.

Jasper looked up and smiled. He ran to the door and hugged the girl in the door way.

"Hey." I heard the girl whisper as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jasper pulled back at smiled, "How's life been?"

She smiled, "Great. Except for one thing. I'll tell you later. Where is the rest of the family?"

Jasper turned and called, "Emmett, Rosalie, get your butts down here now."

The two ran down the stairs and froze when they saw the girl. "Bella" they both yelled loudly as they ran over and hugged her.

She smiled, "Where is everyone else and who's the girl?"

"Edward, Carlisle and Esme are hunting. They will be back in 30 minutes. And that is Rebecca, Jasper's new mate. Where is Alice?" Emmett said as he glanced over at me.

So I knew the girls name was Bella and that she knew everyone in the family, but I knew nothing else.

Bella nodded at the bit about hunting, "Alice will be here in a couple of hours with the rest of our coven and the Denalis. The two of us split up. We need to get as many of the old gang together as possible. Alice had a vision."

"Haven't heard that in a while," Rosalie said as she looked around. "What's the vision about?"

"I'll tell you when the others are back. Where is Edward staying? His old room or the cottage?" Bella asked.

"His room. He said he didn't want to deal with the memories of you." Jasper looked at this girl with pity.

Bella nodded, "Then I'll stay in the cottage with my coven. The Denalis can stay at Nessie and Jake's old place. Nessie's coven will be down tomorrow and they can stay in the guest room."

Who was this girl and who were all these covens? I'd heard the Denalis mentioned before but everyone else was foreign to me.

Everyone else nodded. They obviously knew something they weren't telling me.

"Want to play a video game?" Emmett asked.

Bella laughed and nodded. The pair sat down on the couch and started to play.

"It's like she never left." Jasper said as he watched the two of them

Rosalie nodded, "I missed her. It's weird not having my sisters around."

Sisters? This girl had been family? And there was at least another one of them? Probably Alice of that Nessie girl they were talking about.

The others seemed to settle back into everyday life. Rosalie went to go fix her hair. Emmett was playing video games with Bella and she was winning. Jasper came to sit next to me on the other couch.

"Who is she?" I asked the second he sat down.

Jasper smiled, "I forgot. You weren't with use when she was family. We just stopped talking about her when she left because it hurt Edward too much. She was born with the name of Isabella Marie Swan. We met her when she was a 17 year old human. Edward fell in love with her and he changed her after they got married a couple of years later. They had a daughter before she was changed, Renesmee or Nessie for short. Bella and Edward were together for 50 years. Then she fell for a vampire she met through the Denalis. His name is Josh. She ended it with Edward and then she left. She formed a new coven with Herself, Josh and Alice, my mate from 80 years ago. They left 50 years ago. She may not live with us or go by the last name of Cullen anymore, but we still consider her family. I still consider Bella my sister. We all do."

I nodded, "And what was that about a vision?"

He laughed, "You know how some vampires have special powers?"

I nodded, "Like you controlling emotions and Edward's mind reading."

Jasper nodded, "Bella is a shield, which means she can block something. In her case powers involving the mind. Alice has visions of the future. They can change but they usually don't. 80 years ago, Alice had a vision of us both finding people we loved more than each other. That's why we broke up. She never says anything about who she'll end up with though."

"She saw me?" I was surprised. That would explain why everyone was so calm about me joining the family.

Jasper smiled, "Yeah. Just like she saw Bella and Edward. And then Bella and Josh."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, then the back door opened and in walked Edward, Carlisle and Esme. At this point, Bella and Emmett had been wrestling because Bella accused Emmett of cheating.

"Emmett, Bella, don't break anything." Esme said with just glancing at them. Then she paused and looked back, "Bella"

Bella got up and ran over to hug her, "Hey mom, dad." She then hugged Carlisle

I was used to the others calling Esme and Carlisle mom and dad on occasion but some how I hadn't expected this.

Edward was still standing in the doorway.

Bella turned to him and greeted him awkwardly, "Hey."

He looked at her and then at his siblings. "Why are you back?"

"Alice had a vision." Bella said simply.

"Then why isn't she here." Edward snapped at her.

"She's with the Denalis. Both my coven and the Denalis will be here in a few hours. Nessie's coven will be here sometime tomorrow." Bella said calmly. She didn't seem surprised at the way he reacted. None of the rest of the family did either.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. "I'm hopping its social, but if it was you would have called first."

Bella nodded, "Alice had a vision of the Volturi."

Everyone gasped. I was just wondering who the heck the Volturi were.

"We've got two months. They will be in the clearing trying to take down you guys. They are power hungry and think all the vegetarian covens pose a threat. Especially because our four covens are so big and good friends. They are intimidated by the fact we call ourselves one big family. They plan to eliminate you, then the Denalis then my coven then the amazons at the same time as Nessie. Alice and I figured it would be easier is we just got all of us together along with anyone else willing to help. Unless you don't want my help. Because we could just all die fighting separately."

Everyone seemed stunned. "Who do we need? Who have you called?" Carlisle finally asked after a long silence.

"Jasper, you need to find Charlotte, Peter and Maria. Rosalie, get in contact with Mary and Randall. Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi might take some reasoning with Carlisle. Alistair, Charles, and Makenna will need to be reached by you Emmett. You shouldn't have trouble getting Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie to come Esme. Vladimir and Stefan should come in few weeks. Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Garrett are on their way. Josh, Alice, Justin, Lily, Christina and Amber are coming down soon. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri are already coming with Nessie, Mathew, Nahuel and Kimberly. Anyone else know of anyone to call?" Bella named off a bunch of I assume vampires I'd never heard of. This should be fun.

Everyone nodded when they heard what they were supposed to do. Everyone but Edward, "Wait. You didn't give me anyone."

Bella nodded, "You are watching the house. Alice will help you fill everyone else in."

Edward groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Getting to know my new sister before we all possibly die." Bella said teasingly.

"We're going to die?" I spoke for the first time since everyone had come back from hunting.

"Bella." Jasper said in an exasperated voice. "Please try not to scare my mate. She has no idea what's going on. Until you showed up she had no idea who any other vampires were except for the Denalis."

Bella laughed, "My first day hanging out with you guys and I'm on the run from 2 vampires set on killing me. The only thing I can do is crash in a hotel room in Phoenix with you and Alice giving me vague details about what was happening. Rebecca has been with you for how long and she hasn't even heard about any other vampires besides the Denalis. You didn't even bring up me and Alice. We're family."

"She's been a vampire four a month and we've known her for 2 months. It's not like with you. You had almost two years to learn all about us, our histories, our personalities, our favorite hobbies. You even learned our favorite animals to hunt before you even became on of us. And we didn't bring you up because Edward still isn't over you, Bells."

Bella laughed, "Everyone, get out of here now. Edward, watch the house and keep an eye out for the Denali's and my coven. Please be nice to Josh. I'm going out hunting with Rebecca."

"It's Becca" I muttered.

Bella nodded.

Everyone headed out the door. As Jasper reached the door he turned around, "Please don't be too over whelming. Take it easy on her. And let us all tell our own stories."

Bella laughed, "I would not have it any other way Jasper. What car are you talking anyway?"

"Motorcycle." Jasper said casually, "Why?"

bella reached in her pocket and tossed him a set of keys. "Take my Porsche."

"You drive a porshce now?" Jasper asked. "Last time I checked you drove fast but it didn't matter to you."

"Yes I drive a Porsche. It's dark blue. Alice still has a yellow one." Bella said.

Jasper headed out.

I could hear the revving of the engines as my family started to race each other down the long driveway.

Edward had headed up to his room.

"What did Jasper mean by everyone telling their own stories?" I asked Bella.

She smiled, "How much has everyone told you about themselves?"

**I Hope you liked it. If you did, keep reading and review. Don't forget to check out my others stories.**


End file.
